kikaida_19721973fandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Walker
Jensen Ackles (also known as Kikaida) is the protagonist and eponymous character. Although Jensen is a strikingly handsome American man, he can also speak fluent Japanese (since he lives in Japan to fight DARK). Jensen would NEVER hit or fight a woman but he would fight DARK's female Destructoids (Silver Cat, Rogue Jellyfish, Pink Armadillo, and Violet Turbo) and successfully destroys them (except for Pink Armadillo, since she can disguise herself as a human). Jensen also fights and easily defeats DARK's Android Women. Biography Jensen Ackles is a strikingly handsome American young man examined by Dr. Komyoji, and his daughter Mitsuko Komyoji, for the purpose of defending the outside world from the evils of Professor Gill and the Destructoids. He is unlike other androids because Dr. Komyogi created him with a "Conscience Circuit". The Conscience Circuit allows Jensen to have a conscience, which allows him to discern good orders from bad ones and was supposed to keep him from being controlled by Professor Gill. However, the Conscience Circuit was left incomplete and originally made Jensen feel torment from Gill's flute. Jensen, however, is capable of resisting Gill's flute playing by transforming into his Kikaider persona, and later matured to the point where even in his human form, resisted the flute when its power was increased by one thousand times. Physical Appearance In human form, Jensen is tall, slender, fair skin, and light freckles, has green eyes and brown hair (hairstyle is a ivy league haircut), wears a black suit with a black tie and fancy black shoes. In Kikaida form, on the left side, is blue and on the right side, is red. Jensen has yellow oval shaped eyes, a mechanical brain (where the Conscience Circuit is located) and a belt buckle with the colors: blue and red. Personality Jensen is a selfless and courageous person at heart. Along with being very loyal, Jensen is very mature despite his young age at the time the series started. Although he was sometimes tricked or betrayed by others, Jensen nonetheless forgives them if they`re truly sorry for what they have done. Jensen also seems be quite a ladies man as he managed to draw the interest of women on a few accounts. Due to being cybernetic in nature, Jensen seemingly had some self-loathing at first, and refused to complete his Conscience Circuit so he could act more like a human. This is somewhat ironic, as Jensen showed himself to be much more human compared to those that have no compassion for others, these people being physically human. While having to fight DARK`s minions, Jensen seems to feel at least some pity for them despite being enemies. This is because he realizes that they are merely pawns for the the true evil that controls them. He also cried when his unfortunate brother Gold Wolf died a tragic death, showing how much he can care for others. This compassion is one of the key parts to Jensen's personality. Despite having a few problems in the past, Jensen optimistically chose to keep on living his life even after serving his original purpose. This is noteworthy as he seemed to finally accept himself for who he is as well as became more than his programming. Transformation Jensen transforms into his battle form by first using his right hand's fingers to portray the number three. He then stretches his arms to their respective sides and then activates his arm switches from right to left by crossing them together. Immediately afterwards, Jensen raises his arms high in the air. A burst of energy then surrounds Jensen as he changes into his battle form. History A hero that Dr. Komyoji created to thwart the evil organization known as DARK, Jensen first appeared in front of their members when they attacked a dam. Easily fighting off the Android Men, Jensen transformed into his battle form to fight Gray Rhino King, the first Destructoid to appear in the series. Escaping the evil robot by using his Side Machine, Jensen went back to DARK's base, where Dr. Komyoji and his daughter were at. Speaking to them about his Conscience Circuit, Jensen was about to have it completed when the sinister Professor Gill, spoke through a mike, revealing that he knew Dr. Komyoji betrayed him. The base was then set on fire, with Komyoji disappearing in said fire after telling Jensen to stop DARK and their ambitions. Although Jensen and Mitsuko made it out alive, they were unable to regroup with Dr.Komyoji, who also made it out alive with amnesia. Abilities and Arsenal Excelling at combat and multiple other things, Jensen is without a doubt a very advanced robot. Even in his human form, Jensen has multiple functions and has enough power as well as durability to withstand a 5000 degree flamethrower, ward off some Destructoids and slightly have the upper edge against James in human form, who used his knife in their battle. Kikaida is Jensen's alternate form, a powerful battle android that has well over 1,500,000 horsepower with a "heart" who fights to protect the world from Professor Gill and the DARK organization. His outer shell is half-blue and half-red because of his incomplete conscience circuit (if it was complete he would only be blue, as blue signifies "good" in the Japanese culture). In this form, Jensen is stronger than any android and if defeated by any of them (through a surprise attack), he can grow stronger to overcome them. *'Side Machine:' Jensen's motorcycle that comes with a sidecar. Jensen is able to control it through remote control. *'Air Craft:' Kikaida has rocket boots in the soles of his feet which allow him to jump great distances and grant him the power of flight. * Suction Powers: '''Jensen can easily walk on walls with his feet as if they were the ground. * '''Radar Detector: '''A radar that Jensen can use while in human form which allows him to pinpoint a person's location. * '''Arm Buzz Saw: '''A saw on Jensen's arm that he can use while in human form. * '''Analysis Circuit: A circuit inside Jensen that allows him to understand any type of substance as well as allows him to modify medicine. Combat Techniques *'Denji End (Denji Endo):' Kikaida's signature attack. He crosses his arms over his chest, jumps into the air, shouts "Denji Endo", moves crossed arms out towards the monster, an electrical charge fries the robotic monster's circuitry. A window breaks, The monster explodes. In the first episode Kikaida clearly says "The End", changing to "Denji Endo" in second episode. *'Double Chop (Dabur Choppu):' Kikaida's Two-Handed karate chop. This attack can sever a limb of an opponent. *'Giant Swing Throw (Dai Sharin Nage):' Kikaida grabs his enemies and lifts them up over his shoulders, tossing them into the air spinning around several times, and then hitting them hard on the ground. *'Spinning Attack:' Kikaida jumps on top of the opponent after knocking them down and proceeds to punch them. *'Ultra Kick:' A kick move where Kikaida kicks the opponent with both his legs. List of Destructoid Victims 1) Gray Rhino King (destroyed) 2) Green Mantis (destroyed) 3) Orange Ant (destroyed) 4) Blue Buffalo (destroyed) 5) Yellow Jaguar (destroyed) 6) Black Horse (destroyed) 7) Blue Kong (destroyed) 8) Carmine King (destroyed) 9) Red Condor (destroyed) 10) Scorpion Brown (destroyed) 11) Gold Wolf (destroyed) 12) Silver Cat (destroyed) 13) Pink Tiger (destroyed) 14) Silver Tortoise (destroyed) 15) Golden Bat (destroyed) 16) Rogue Jellyfish (destroyed) 17) Red Hornet (destroyed) 18) Black Chameleon (destroyed) 19) King Crab Maroon (destroyed) 20) Blue Water Scorpion (destroyed) 21) Purple Rat (destroyed) 22) White Saw Shark (destroyed) 23) Yellow Antlion Siblings (destroyed) 24) Pink Armadillo (about to destroy; destroyed herself) 25) Orange Snail (destroyed) 26) Green Mammoth (destroyed) 27) Violet Turbo (destroyed) 28) Sponge Green (destroyed) 29) Red Devil Stinger (destroyed) 30) Red Squid (destroyed) 31) Gold Octopus (destroyed) 32) Blue Electric Eel (destroyed) 33) Devil Face Crab Red (destroyed) 34) Black Echidna (father; destroyed) and Tiny Echidna (daughter) 35) Black Crow (destroyed) 36) Blue Stag Beetle (destroyed) 37) Starfish Purple (destroyed) 38) Angler Brown (destroyed) 39) Grasshopper Gray (destroyed) 40) Red Mine Toad (destroyed) 41) White Bone Flying Squirrel (destroyed) 42) Multi Colored Sand Lizard (destroyed) The Terrifying Gray Rhino King is a Messenger of Hell (1st Episode) Jensen first appears in human form when he plays his guitar, announcing his presence to Gray Rhino King while standing at the edge of a cliff. Gray Rhino King asks who Jensen was. Jensen replies "I've come to thwart DARK's evil plans. Gray Rhino King! Stop hurting innocent people!" Gray Rhino King orders the Android Men to capture and attack Jensen. The Android Men run up the cliff and leap into the air and are ready to fight while clutching their spears. Jensen looks around as more Android Men surround him. Two Android Men throw their spears to one another before an Android Man is about to throw a punch. Luckily, Jensen snatches the spear and fights back before the Android Man does backflips. Jensen swings the spear near another Android Man. He does backflips as well. Suddenly down below, Jensen spots Gray Rhino King clutching an innocent construction worker followed by two other Android Men across a bridge. Without hesitating, Jensen jumps into the air and lands where Gray Rhino King is. The construction worker runs away. Jensen first appears as Kikaida when Android Men chase an innocent construction worker. Suddenly, Jensen jumps out of nowhere and tells the construction worker to run. Gray Rhino King comes, laughing. He tells Jensen to feel his destructive power. Enraged, Gray Rhino King runs towards a boulder. The boulder then explodes. This then causes some huge boulders to come crashing down a cliff while large amounts of smoke rise. Gray Rhino King asks how's that for his 'destructive power'. Once the dust and smoke finally clears, Kikaida is standing there. Angered, Gray Rhino King asks who Jensen is. Jensen answers that he is Kikaida (champion of justice). Gray Rhino King calls this ridiculous and threatens Kikaida if anyone gets in DARK's way will be destroyed. He orders the Android Men to fight. Kikaida is ready to fight. Kikaida's rocket boots activate, causing him to move to the right while the Android Men attack. In another location, dozens of Android Men begin attacking Kikaida. As one leaps through the air, Kikaida whacks him. Kikaida continues fighting the Android Men. The Mysterious Green Mantis is a Homicidal Fiend (2nd Episode) Jensen first appears riding in his Side Machine, in his human form. A DARK helicopter follows Jensen and shoots at him with missile bombs. Explosions burst from the ground while Jensen speeds past them. After dodging the dangerous explosions a few times, Jensen is no where to be seen. The helicopter lowers onto the gravel. Once the thick smoke clears, Jensen is seen lying on the bottom of a clear dirt hill, presumably dead. The Android Men get out of the helicopter and run towards a "dead" Jensen, near his Side Machine. Suddenly, Jensen looks up at the Android Men and forms a gorgeous smile. The Android Men, shocked, bounce back and clench their fists, ready to fight. Jensen gets up and says "Sorry to disappoint you." in Japanese (since Jensen speaks fluent English and Japanese). The Android Men are ready to attack while having spears in their hands. The Android Men and Jensen fight. He tosses one Android Man onto the ground, causing him to explode. They fight while sliding down the clear dirt hill. They fight for a few minutes. Jensen easily gets the upper-hand and easily defeat the DARK Henchmen. After easily defeating them by tossing them around and punching them, Jensen looks around and says "Leaving me to your drones, Destructoid?" Without an answer, Jensen leaps into the air. Green Mantis arrives and destroys a huge boulder in front of him. The Accursed Orange Ant's Deadly Challenge (3rd Episode) TBA The Evil Blue Buffalo Sets a Trap (4th Episode) TBA Yellow Jaguar's Demonic Hands Draw Near (5th Episode) TBA Black Horse Waits in the Execution Zone (6th Episode) TBA Monster Blues Kong's Great Rage (7th Episode) TBA Carmine Spider Laughs Eerily (8th Episode) TBA Agonizing Death! Calamity Bird Red Condor (9th Episode) TBA Scorpion Brown's Maddened by the Human Bombs (10th Episode) TBA Gold Wolf Howls in Hell (11th Episode) TBA The Cruel Witch Silver Cat (12th Episode) TBA Pink Tiger Attacks the Amusement Park (13th Episode) TBA Great Devil Silver Tortoise Summons 3 Monsters (14th Episode) TBA The Shadow of the Golden Bat's Curse (15th Episode) TBA The Woman Crimson Jellyfish Calls to the River Styx (16th Episode) Rouge Jellyfish is in a field with her android henchmen (both male and female). Rouge Jellyfish wants to find Kikaida. Suddenly, Kikaida is riding his side machine and almost runs over the henchmen and Rouge Jellyfish but turns. The android henchmen attack Kikaida but Kikaida smacks them as they fall off his side machine. Kikaida jumps out of his side machine and threatens Rouge Jellyfish saying that, "Evil like you will not go unpunished!" Kikaida then does his ready-to-fight technique, causing Rouge Jellyfish to get mad and prepare herself. Kikaida and Rouge Jellyfish both look at each other, ready to battle each other. Rouge Jellyfish quickly makes her move. Kikaida blocks her strike with her very long tentacle and jumps in the air. "Spinning Anchor!" Kikaida says, spinning in the air as he comes down, knocking Rouge Jellyfish down onto the ground and punched her in the chest 3 times. He then flies into the air. As he comes back down, he sees that Rouge Jellyfish is running away and chases after her. She jumps into the water where Kikaida goes after her. Underwater, Rouge Jellyfish says, "You're in my element now." Kikaida is right behind her. She turns around and choke-holds him by resting her tentacle against his throat, strangling him as he grunts continuously. "You fell right into my trap!" Rouge Jellyfish says, laughing as she gently swings Kikaida around. This however, causes Kikaida to break free and punches her. She attempts to swing her tentacle into him but Kikaida blocks her strike and goes around her and punches her again. "Jellyfish Cloud!" Rouge Jellyfish yells. Immediately, red smokescreen sprays out of her head, covering the entire area (where Kikaida and her are at), causing Kikaida to be blind for a split second and can't find her. "What is this?! I can't see!" Kikaida mutters as he tries to make his way out of the red smokescreen. "Where'd she go? Damn... I can't see... Where is she?" he mutters. He swims towards the camera, not knowing where Rouge Jellyfish can be. Slowly, Rouge Jellyfish sneaks up behind Kikaida. "Here I am!" she says as she rests her tentacle against Kikaida's neck, strangling him once again. "I've got you now!" Rouge Jellyfish laughs. She turns him around as he continues getting strangled. "Damn you...!" Kikaida gags. She lets go of him as he twirls around. "Super Clean!" Kikaida yells as he cleans the water. The red smokescreen drains down the small whirlpool and the water is clean. "Drats! My final weapon -- Jellyfish Sword!" Rouge Jellyfish rebukes, spinning around. Just after, 2 remote controlled flying swords go straight for Kikaida. Luckily, he jumps out of the water and lands on a bridge. Rouge Jellyfish jumps out as well and lands in front of Kikaida. She swings her tentacles at Kikaida but misses as he ducks. By the third swing, she succeeds by wrapping the tentacle around Kikaida's neck, crushing his neck, causing it to tighten. "Got you! I'm not letting go!" Rouge Jellyfish shouts as Kikaida struggles to break free. He tries to loosen the grip but to no avail. "This is bad!" Kikaida mutters as Rouge Jellyfish laughs hysterically. "DIE!" Rouge Jellyfish rebukes. The ocean's currents somehow gets stronger. "Just a little more..!" Rouge Jellyfish says. Kikaida continues grunting and choking as the tentacle is still tightly wrapped around his neck. He struggles to break free. The ocean's currents grow stronger. Kikaida finally unwraps the tentacle around his neck, freeing him as he punches Rouge Jellyfish in the chest twice and he grabs hold of her long tentacles. "No!" Rouge Jellyfish cries out. "My turn, Rouge Jellyfish!" Kikaida rebukes. "Let go of me!" Rouge Jellyfish screams. Kikaida lets go, causing her tentacles to wrap around herself. "Daburu Choppu (Double Chop)!" Kikaida yells, hitting Rouge Jellyfish, causing her to fall down, crying. Kikaida then grabs hold of her, lifts her up over his shoulder and tosses her through the air with her yelling. She hits hard on the ground. After she gets up, she turns around. Kikaida crosses his arms over his chest, jumps into the air, and shouts "Denji Endo (Denji End)!" This causes Rouge Jellyfish to fly into the air, screaming as she splashed into the water. Instantly, she explodes, killing her once and for all. Red Hornet's Terrifying Prisoner Plan (17th Episode) TBA Black Chameleon's Phantom Heist Strategy (18th Episode) TBA The Grim Reaper Beast Horseshoe Crab Rouge Appears! (19th Episode) TBA The Ruthless Green Waterbug's Poison Plan!! (20th Episode) TBA Brutality! Purple Rat's Poison Fangs (21st Episode) TBA White Sawshark's 12-Hour Nightmare (22nd Episode) TBA The Three Yellow Antlion Siblings Meeting! (23rd Episode) TBA Devilish Woman?? Pink Armadillo (24th Episode) TBA Bitter-Orange Snail's Murderous Whistle (25th Episode) TBA Green Mammoth's Earth-Freezing Strategy!! (26th Episode) After fighting off the Android Men in his human form, Jensen transforms into Kikaida. He is seen riding on his Side Machine, attempting to run over the Android Men while they run away. After a few minutes, Jensen jumps out from his Side Machine and flies across the air, on the other side of Green Mammoth. Green Mammoth attacks Kikaida by swinging his suction tentacle arm but Kikaida catches it and clutches it. He lets go and leaps into the air once again. Once he lands on the wet soil ground right near a lake, Kikaida prepares to fight Green Mammoth. Immediately afterwards, Green Mammoth tells Kikaida that if he fights, then a woman dies. Just after Kikaida faces Green Mammoth, freezing mist sprays all over Kikaida's body, which causes him to go numb. Using this advantage, Green Mammoth uses his mammoth trunk-like arms and shoots a missile packed with carbon dioxide at Kikaida's right arm, which instantly causes a small fire. While Kikaida strains, Green Mammoth tells him that his gas contains a powerful oxidant, manganese dioxide and will make his entire body rust. Kikaida's entire face is stayed in the carbon dioxide. Green Mammoth tells Kikaida that he will never return to his human form ever again. After Green Mammoth flees, Kikaida is at the beach, near huge rocks, checking his injured arm. He tells himself that his body is rusting away and the pain is unbearable. He stumbles to get up. After he gets up, Kikaida falls and rolls down the sandy hill, clutching his injured arm in pain. Once Kikaida heals, he transforms back into his human form. He rides on his Side Machine. Suddenly, boulders with the carbon dioxide spray comes crashing down in front of him. To his horror, Jensen jumps out from his Side Machine and fights off the Android Men with Green Mammoth. After defeating some of the Android Men, Green Mammoth uses his suction tentacle arm while it sucks on Jensen's cheek. Struggling, Jensen is seen going towards Green Mammoth. Jensen tries punching the tentacle but to no avail. While grunting and straining, Jensen continues moving slowly towards the wrath of the Green Mammoth. Finally, Jensen punches the tentacle, freeing him. Green Mammoth wraps his other suction tentacle arm around the back of Jensen's neck, which causes Jensen to spin around and lean into Green Mammoth while straining. The tentacle closes off his windpipe. Green Mammoth tells Jensen to die. Jensen whacks Green Mammoth in the chest three times and finally gets free. The tentacle is still wrapped around the back of his neck. Green Mammoth flings Jensen through the air as he crashes down back onto the ground. Immediately, he gets up but is surrounded by some Android Men. Suddenly, the flue plays which gives Jensen a huge headache. Struggling to focus, Jensen holds both sides of his head in agony. He stumbles around as the Android Men prepare to attack. Green Mammoth approaches and hits Jensen, which causes him to fly and land on a hill next to a boulder. His headache continues. While struggling, Jensen tightens his face in anguish as Green Mammoth comes closer. The Dry Gas sprays just as Jensen hides behind the boulder. This causes the flute to fade away, curing Jensen. Jensen transforms into Kikaida. He prepares to fight off the Android Men and Green Mammoth. After defeating some of the Android Men, Green Mammoth gets outraged and swings his tentacles arms but misses. Kikaida flies passed Green Mammoth. Green Mammoth sprays the Dry Gas but Jensen jumps into the air and lands on top of the hill, looking down at Green Mammoth. "Die!" Green Mammoth shouts as the Dry Gas sprays while Kikaida hides behind a boulder. Kikaida then lifts up the boulder above his head and throws it. It tumbles down the hill and hits Green Mammoth in the face but doesn't affect him. Jensen does his Spinning Attack and punches Green Mammoth. He hops off and tightens his fists. Green Mammoth runs towards Kikaida but Kikaida moves out of the way. Just as Green Mammoth attempts to strike, Kikaida blocks it and swings him across the air several times before crashing onto the ground. Kikaida does The End, which defeats Green Mammoth. Violet Turban Shell's Evil Love (27th Episode) Jensen sees Violet Turbo capture Dr. Araki. Violet Turbo tells Jensen to come down and fight. Jensen jumps off the cliff and attacks the Android Women (who are female). Jensen punches some of the female Android Women and defeats them. Just after punching an Android Henchwoman in the face Violet Turbo snatches Jensen from behind, much to his surprise, while clutching his throat. Jensen whacks Violet Turbo twice as he is freed. Jensen gets on top of a big rock and jumps as well as the Android Women and Violet Turbo. The Android Women and Jensen fight on top of a cliff where a waterfall sprays water. Violet Turbo swings a punch but Jensen ducks. She hits him where he leans into the rock wall. Just after, Violet Turbo strikes as Jensen moves out of the way. Jensen jumps into the air, moves backwards and lands on top of the rocks. Just as he is about to transform out of his human form, the flute plays which causes him to have a massive headache. The flute causes intense pain. Now standing at the edge of the waterfall, Jensen struggles to fight. Violet Turbo approaches him. If Jensen does not get rid of the evil flute, he will become part of DARK. Violet Turbo tells Jensen that she'll end his misery. She activates her Turbo Thorns. A big thorn hits Jensen in the right arm while he is still in pain. The thorn fries the circuits in Jensen's arm. Jensen is in extreme pain. "Now I'll finish you! Turbo Brand!" yells Violet Turbo. Her face spins but is stopped by Dr. Araki. Later, Jensen appears standing on a large hill. Violet Turbo and Sponge Green look up as well as the Android Women. Jensen jumps off the cliff and attacks the Android Women by kicking and punching them. The Android Women chase Jensen across the beach as he proceeds to defeat them. Jensen transforms into Kikaida and defeats more of the Android Women. Violet Turbo and Sponge Green prepare to attack Kikaida. Sponge Green activates his Sponger Roller Ball. Kikaida hops up. The Sponger Roller Ball attaches back on Sponge Green. He activates it again but this time, Kikaida kicks it. Violet Turbo swings a punch but Kikaida blocks her strike and punches her in the face. The same thing happens to Sponge Green. Both Violet Turbo and Sponge Green run towards Kikaida. Luckily, Kikaida somersaults in the air while Violet Turbo and Sponge Green slam into each other. Kikaida blocks Sponge Green's strike, picks him up and throws him through the air, his body parts separating. Now its just Violet Turbo. Kikaida faces her and prepares to fight. She activates her Turbo Brand which hits him near the belt buckle. Kikaida jumps through the air. Once Kikaida lands on the ground, Violet Turbo's acidic tentacle disc attaches to Kikaida's left shoulder, causing it to instantly steam. Kikaida struggles as the steam attempts to melt his shoulder away. Kikaida clutches onto the tentacle disc while backing away but it is attached to Violet Turbo. Kikaida continues clutching the tentacle as more steam rises. A few seconds later, Kikaida whacks the tentacle off, dis-attaching it from Violet Turbo. He spirals in the air and uses his Spinning Attack. Once she hits the ground, Kikaida is on top of her who punches her in the face repeatedly. He gets off of her while she gets up. Kikaida is ready to finish off Violet Turbo. Once she gets up, Violet Turbo throws a punch but is blocked by Kikaida, who then picks her up and throws her, which causes her to spin in the air several times before crashing onto the sand. Dizzily, she gets up. Just after, Kikaida does The End on Violet Turbo. She flies through the air and crashes onto the sand again (but she doesn't explode). After she gets up, she tells Kikaida that she and him can't escape from Professor Gill and she can't die as a beautiful woman. She faints and explodes, finally ending her once and for all. Red Devil Stingfish Makes Babies Cry! (28th Episode) TBA Sponge Green Lives Thrice (29th Episode) Jensen transforms into Kikaida and drives his Side Machine around in circles before coming to a stop and jumps off. He leaps across the air and fights off the Android Men. Sponge Green uses his Sponger Roller Ball as the top of his head petrudes off and rolls towards Kikaida. Easily, Kikaida hops up. He dodges the Sponger Roller Ball. The top of Sponge Green's head attaches back and he disappears (along with the Android Men). Towards the end of the episode, Kikaida fights off the Android Men by kicking and beating them. Kikaida uses his Spinning Attack move on Sponge Green and repeatedly punches him. Kikaida hops off and is ready to fight. Sponge Green gets up and throws a punch but Kikaida blocks the strike, picks Sponge Green up and uses the Giant Swing. This causes Sponge Green to fly across the air several times before crashing onto the ground. He breaks apart. The body parts float in the air and try to hit Kikaida. Kikaida falls onto the ground while holding his right shoulder. He flies into the air and uses The End, defeating Sponge Green. Red Squid Targets the Beautiful College Student (30th Episode) Jensen fights Red Squid. He transforms into Kikaida and fights the Android Men and defeats them. Red Squid swings his squid whips but Kikaida quickly ducks. "Crimson Squid Shooter!" Red Squid shouts while missile-like bombs petrude out from his mouth. The bombs explode behind Kikaida. This causes Kikaida to do backflips and jumps through the air. "My Sucker Squeeze is next!" Red Squid shouts. Suddenly, his squid whips float but Kikaida attempts to escape. Unfortunately, Kikaida's head gets electrocuted, which causes him to fall back onto the ground, clutching his temple. Red Squid reveals that he heard Kikaida's rocket boots activating so he put an invisible force field so he doesn't escape. This time, Red Squid's squid whips float and attacks Kikaida. He backs away. Red Squid comes closer. The squid whips wrap around Kikaida's throat, closing off his windpipe, causing him to grunt hysterically. Kikaida struggles to break free but he falls onto the ground as the squid whips tightens around his throat. He rolls across the ground, grunting. Minutes later, the squid whips are completely wrapped around his body, so there's no escape. After struggling, Kikaida jumps through the air and kneels onto the ground, finally taking off the squid whips and throws it at Red Squid, wrapping around his face. Kikaida prepares fists to punch. Red Squid runs away. Later, Octopus Gold Calls for Jensen's Death (31st Episode) TBA Blue Electric Eel's Evil Arms Glow (32nd Episode) TBA The Fiendish Demonface Crab Red's Cursed Law (33rd Episode) TBA The Child-Taking Monster Black Echidna (34th Episode) TBA Flying At 'Ya, Android Kikaider (35th Episode) TBA The End of Jensen's Electromagnetic End! (36th Episode) TBA Crazed Jensen Attacks Komyoji (37th Episode) TBA Jensen's Younger Brother: The Formidable Enemy Hakaida! (38th Episode) TBA Hakaida Kills Jensen! (39th Episode) TBA National Dragnet for Our Father's Enemy Jensen (40th Episode) TBA Look Out, Jensen! Complete Functional Shutdown!! (41st Episode) TBA Heroic Jensen Disintegrates in Midair! (42nd Episode) TBA Transformation Impossible!? Hakaider's Great Treachery! (43rd Episode) TBA The End of Jensen, or the Annihilation of Dark!? (44th Episode) TBA